Asuntos pendientes
by JustDanny
Summary: Se la encuentra en una cafetería de Tokyo, y se le hace tan extraño verla allí, así, que al principio ni siquiera la reconoce. Tiene el rímel corrido, el pelo largo; lleva puesto un vestido corto, femenino. Diez años es mucho tiempo, Mizuki.


**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto es mío**.**

**Notas: **Escrito para la Tabla Universal de la comunidad 30 vicios de elejota**. **

* * *

**Asuntos pendientes**

Se la encuentra en una cafetería de Tokyo. Lleva puesto un vestido corto, femenino, y se le hace tan extraño verla así que al principio ni siquiera la reconoce. Pero tampoco ha cambiado tanto en tres años, Mizuki; eso hay que admitirlo. Es sólo que tiene el pelo más largo, y está maquillada y sigue siendo guapa, muy guapa, y, por un instante, el corazón de Nakatsu no sabe qué hacer.

Tiene el rímel corrido, una pequeña herida en el labio inferior, quizás de morderlo. Está sola, sentada en una de las mesas de la esquina –es un Starbucks y es no es más impersonal que todos los demás, pero, por alguna razón, hoy parece aún más frío–, café en mano y un periódico que no lee sobre las rodillas. Mira a lo lejos, a la nada; podría ser un maniquí.

Nakatsu sólo tarda diez segundos en reconocerla. Es bastante tiempo, o lo sería si fuese cualquier otra persona, pero, bueno. Nunca ha sido un chico brillante; eso tampoco ha cambiado.

Se deja caer en una silla, frente a ella; por un instante Mizuki parece a punto de protestar, pero se da cuenta enseguida –tarda mucho menos que él, desde luego– de quién es. Le sonríe; le tiemblan los labios, las manos. Tiene los ojos secos, a estas alturas, pero aún están hinchados, enrojecidos; Nakatsu no sabe qué decir. Te he echado de menos estos diez años. No te imaginas cuánto he pensado en ti.

Guarda silencio; espera a que ella hable. A que diga algo en especial, porque, bueno, tampoco se le ocurre cómo empezar una conversación con una mujer a la que no sabe si quiere, que hace una eternidad consiguió que casi le reventara el corazón. No sabe cómo empezar a hablar con una completa desconocida, en realidad, cuando no hay alcohol de por medio y un grupo de tipos que acaban de quitarse el traje y se sienten mucho más libres que él.

Cuánto tiempo, dice Mizuki; él no puede hacer más que asentir. Se siente estúpido; ahora entiende por qué se lo dicen. No es que lo hagan abiertamente, claro, pero, bueno. Tampoco es tan difícil de deducir.

¿Cómo estás?, pregunta ella; él tiene la vista clavada en sus labios. Son gruesos, apetecibles; el inferior sigue enrojecido y tiene esa pequeña marca, restos de sangre seca alrededor. Se pregunta cómo será besarlos. Cómo habría sido, diez años atrás.

Bien, consigue decir. Voy tirando. Y a ella parece bastarle con esa respuesta; le dedica otra sonrisa, más amplia, más sincera.

Me alegro mucho por ti, dice. ¿Sigues jugando al fútbol?

* * *

Nakatsu debería contarle toda la historia, pero es difícil. Debería decirle que entró en la liga profesional, que un equipo de segunda división dio algo de pasta por él y le animó y le entrenó, que estuvo a punto de ser una estrella. Debería hablarle de la presión, de la forma en que los compañeros le miraban cuando no conseguía marcar, de ese cosquilleo en el estómago tan extraño que le hacía vomitar antes y después de cada partido. De los quince meses que duró en el campo antes de pasar al banquillo, de quedar olvidado.

No lo hace.

En lugar de eso, le cuenta lo de los domingos. He dejado la competición; tengo un trabajo estable. Una mierda, claro –eso no lo dice–, pero uno puede seguir adelante, más o menos. Hay que tener los pies en el suelo, de vez en cuando. En la vida, no todo sale como uno quiere.

¿Así que tenéis un equipo en la empresa?, pregunta ella; él asiente. Sí; no somos malos. Es decir, no es lo mismo que antes, porque juegan tipos mayores y tal, y los jefes, pero lo pasamos bien. Es lo que cuenta, ¿no?

(Es mentira. No lo pasa bien; lo odia. Le recuerda a las oportunidades perdidas, a los campos de verdad, a lo que podría haber sido. Le recuerda que no es más que un cobarde, que ha renunciado a todo lo que le importó alguna vez, al final.)

Le pregunta qué es lo que hace aquí, en Tokyo. En Japón, en general; lo último que supe de ti, Mizuki, es que lo habías dejado con Sano. Nunca me dijo por qué.

Ella le habla de la distancia, de lo duro que es el día a día. De lo difícil que resulta no olvidarte un poco de esa otra persona cuando no puedes verla ni tocarla, cuando es sólo una voz por teléfono de vez en cuando, y alguna carta. Le cuenta que aguantaron dos años, pero que eran jóvenes y los dos sabían perfectamente que tenían que seguir adelante. No puedes atarte así cuando tienes dieciocho, diecinueve años. No puedes esperar que un amor te dure toda la vida, que sobreviva a los kilómetros, que se divida en dos continentes. Su voz suena amarga, desencantada; es distinta a la Mizuki que conocía. Más adulta, más desesperada. Es la voz de una mujer madura que ha dejado muy atrás la infancia, alguien que no está dispuesta a recorrerse mil kilómetros para volver a ver la sonrisa del hombre de sus sueños.

* * *

Se terminan el café juntos, siguen charlando. Es insignificante, superficial; hablan de todo y de nada, del trabajo. Cotillean; Mizuki pregunta por los chicos, y Nakatsu dice que hace mucho que no los ve. Sano sigue saltando, le comenta, aunque eso ella ya lo sabe. Kayashima tiene algo así como un programa de televisión nocturno; Nanba-sempai trabaja en el chiringuito de su madre. De los demás sabe poco; es el problema con los amigos de infancia, ¿sabes? Desaparecen en cuanto dejas de ser niño. Son como recuerdos de otra vida, de otro mundo.

Mizuki le pregunta si quiere ir a su casa; dice que tiene un apartamento alquilado cerca de allí. Teníamos... Bueno, supongo que no estoy segura de querer ir sola. No le explica nada más; no hace falta. Nakatsu acepta.

No menciona a ese otro hombre, al que ha salido de su vida hace tan poco; tampoco hace falta. El apartamento es más bien pequeño, con ventanas enormes de cristal y demasiada luz; aún es de día. Se sientan en el sofá, barato y algo incómodo, y dejan pasar el tiempo; hay tensión en el aire, y quizás deberían decir algo, piensa Nakatsu, pero mantiene la boca cerrada. El tiempo le ha enseñado a no hablar de más; es fácil cagarla cuando uno no sabe muy bien qué decir, cuando uno dice lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza. Es lo que tiene, supone, ser como es; hay gente, como él, con la habilidad de meter la pata cada vez que abren la boca.

Cierra los ojos, se recuesta un poco. Y, un instante después, la siente acercarse; le busca la boca con los labios, le acaricia las mejillas con los dedos, uñas demasiado largas, cuidadas, femeninas. Respira rápido, y el maquillaje sigue corrido, el pelo perfectamente recogido; Nakatsu abre los ojos para encontrársela mirándole, la desesperación pintada en los ojos oscuros. Se deja hacer.

Es lo que siempre soñó, supone; es el amor de su adolescencia, el primero, ese que todos dicen que dura para siempre, el que cuenta de verdad. Podrían haber estado juntos, podrían haber aguantado hasta el final: ahora estarían casados, aburridos, destrozados por el paso del tiempo y de la vida, por el peso de todas esas mentiras a media voz. Cada _te quiero_ habría sido un suplicio, cada beso un castigo más. Nakatsu sabe que debería pararla justo ahora, pero Mizuki –el que hay en su cabeza, el que no lleva maquillaje y tiene el pelo corto y algo más entre las piernas– es el amor de su vida.

Se separa de ella unos segundos más tarde. Dice no puedo, pero en voz tan baja, tan insegura, que casi no se entiende a sí mismo; ella llora.

No lo entiendo, dice entre hipidos. No lo entiendo; no le habla a él, en realidad, pero Nakatsu responde. No sabe qué otra cosa hacer.

Lo siento, Mizuki. No eres... No... Traga saliva, respira hondo. Soy gay, murmura; es la primera vez que lo admite en voz alta, se le ocurre. Es la primera vez que lo confiesa, y quizás se sienta mejor ahora, piensa, quizás debería sentirse bien, pero no es tan fácil.

Ella sacude la cabeza. Ya lo sabía, admite; se ríe, una risa fría, destrozada. Ya lo sabía. Incluso entonces. Incluso, ya sabes.

Apoya la cabeza sobre su hombro, cierra los ojos; es más pequeña de lo que recordaba, Nakatsu, es mucho más frágil que ese Mizuki Ashiya al que conoció una vez. Le pasa un brazo sobre los hombros, la aprieta contra sí, le besa la frente.

* * *

Por la mañana le duele la espalda; la cama de Mizuki es incómoda, o puede que sea la forma en que han dormido. Aún la está abrazando; tiene los ojos cerrados, pero está despierta. De todas formas, no se mueve, sólo por si acaso, sólo porque este momento podría ser perfectoen otra realidad.

¿Nakatsu?, llama ella; él tarda en responder.

Dime.

Deberíamos casarnos. O algo así.

Y sabe que es broma, sabe que es una absoluta estupidez, pero no parece tan tonto en ese momento, con la mujer –el hombre– de sus sueños entre los brazos, la respiración calmada, la cara limpia de maquillaje y un pijama ancho que no deja ver nada, que no deja adivinar. Sonríe; Mizuki abre los ojos. No parece la misma de ayer; es casi como si fuera la de antes, algo más joven, algo más inocente. Ilusa. Una niña, apenas, con esa fuerza y esas ganas de cambiar el mundo, de acomodarlo todo a lo que su cabeza decía que debía ser.

Tienes razón, murmura; ella se ríe. Se separa de él en apenas un segundo, y el encanto se rompe. Hay un sujetador en el ovillo de ropa que han dejado en el suelo; Mizuki lo coge sin casi darse cuenta, como si fuera algo que hace siempre, que no tiene importancia. Nakatsu cierra los ojos, cuenta hasta diez. Cuando vuelve a abrirlos, ella está vestida: una camiseta ancha, vieja, unos pantalones cortos, el pelo suelto, largo.

Te quiero, dice sin pensar. Mizuki sonríe. Voy a hacer el desayuno.

* * *

En la oficina no lo saben. Puede que se lo imaginen, claro, porque, cree, es bastante evidente. Porque a veces hablan de sus mujeres, todos ellos, de las chicas con las que salen y con las que les gustaría salir, y Shuichi Nakatsu permanece en silencio, se ríe sin ganas en los momentos adecuados, finge escuchar. Porque a veces se queda quieto, la mirada perdida, cuando pasa Sadame-san, y le dedica la misma sonrisa que algunas de las compañeras. Puede que lo sepan, en realidad, en la oficina.

Pero nunca se lo has dicho, confirma Mizuki. Debería ser una pregunta, pero no lo es. Shuichi asiente.

No creo que sea... No sé, admite. Puede que aún me dé un poco de miedo.

Ella se encoge de hombros. No sé cómo son, la verdad, dice. Pero me alegro de que me lo hayas dicho. Y le sonríe.

Bueno, es culpa tuya; con eso, Nakatsu intenta quitarle peso al asunto.

¿Mía? ¿Por haberte besado?

Él asiente; podría decirle que, en realidad, es culpa de ese otro Mizuki, el que invadió sus sueños durante tantos años, el que le hizo dudar de todo y destruyó los cimientos de su vida, de su mundo. Si me hubieras besado entonces, ¿sabes?, no te habría dicho que no.

No se da cuenta de que lo ha dicho en voz alta hasta que la oye reír. Estaba muy ocupada con Sano, se disculpa Mizuki; en ese momento no veía otra cosa, pero, bueno. Traga saliva. Están sentados en el sofá otra vez, una bandeja con tazas vacías y galletas en la mesita de café delante de ellos.

Dime.

No me habría importado besarte. Si no hubiera sido por Sano, claro.

Él sonríe, asiente. Dice me rompiste el corazón. Del todo. Y ni siquiera estoy seguro de haberte querido como... ya sabes.

Como mujer.

Ajá.

Deberíamos recoger esto y salir, ¿no crees? Yo entro a trabajar en dos horas.

Se levanta y lleva las bandejas a la cocina; a Nakatsu le cuesta un poco más. No le apetece volver a la oficina, no le apetece volver a su vida de siempre. Habría estado bien poder quedarse en el piso un poco más, piensa. Con ella.

* * *

La besa casi sin darse cuenta. Es un beso casto en la mejilla, pero se acerca peligrosamente a su boca; es Mizuki la que se aleja en ese instante.

Siento lo de ayer, dice. Él se da cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que ha estado a punto de hacer.

Yo... Mizuki, no es...

Lo siento de verdad. Me acaban... Se fue hace tres días, ¿sabes? No me coge el teléfono, no responde a los mensajes. Respira hondo, parpadea un par de veces, como conteniendo las lágrimas. Tengo que ir a trabajar.

Le deja solo en la puerta de un edificio que no conoce. Nakatsu tarda en reaccionar: siempre ha sido más lento de la cuenta. Puede que por eso no consiga concentrarse en todo el día; no es que piense en ella, exactamente, pero tampoco consigue quitársela de la cabeza del todo.

* * *

No vuelve a verla hasta casi un mes más tarde; llueve en Tokyo, y una marea terrible de paraguas amenaza con arrastrarle a cualquier parte, a ningún sitio en concreto. No sabe dónde ir, no tiene claro qué hacer; es temprano para volver a casa. Tendría que estar trabajando, piensa. Traga saliva.

Se moja; olvidó el paraguas en la oficina la última vez, hace casi semana y media, y ahora no puede hacer otra cosa que no sea mascullar, maldecir, caminar lo más rápido posible y refugiarse en cualquier portal, en cualquier tienda.

Mizuki sujeta un maletín oscuro, lleva botas de agua verde oscuro y el pelo corto de nuevo. Su paraguas es negro y amarillo, destaca entre la multitud, igual que ella. Vaqueros y una camisa blanca, y casi parece un hombre de nuevo; de pronto, Shuichi Nakatsu ha dejado de sentir la lluvia, aunque sigue empapado. No es un buen día para ir por ahí sin paraguas, murmura ella en su oído –cerca, muy cerca, y a él lo recorre un escalofrío que no es sólo culpa del agua–. Vamos a alguna parte, ¿te parece?

No hablan en ningún momento, mientras caminan; lo hacen juntos, sin embargo, el brazo de él sobre los hombros de ella, el paraguas demasiado bajo para que pueda erguirse del todo. Hay quien les mira de reojo, pero Tokyo es grande, anónimo, frío; para cuando llegan al piso de ella nadie les ha dirigido la palabra.

Creo que tengo algo de ropa que puede servirte, le dice; Shuichi asiente sin decir nada, deja que le desvista. Hace frío, incluso dentro del apartamento; se escuchan coches y voces y el tap-tap-tap continuo de la lluvia, irritante, molesto. Deberías cerrar las ventanas, murmura; ella no le hace caso.

Toma, ponte esto. Es una camiseta grande, gris, y uno pantalones de chándal demasiado anchos para él; le da también una toalla y le ayuda a secarse.

¿Son de...? No termina la pregunta; ella asiente. Aún tengo algunas de sus cosas. Las que no quiere, supongo. Digo yo. Si no, ya habría vuelto a buscarlas, ¿no crees?

Claro.

¿Dónde te habías metido, por cierto?, pregunta Mizuki; Nakatsu se encoge de hombros. Se me olvidó pedirte el número de teléfono, y la verdad es que no sabía cómo contactar contigo. Tendríamos... Tendríamos que vernos de vez en cuando, ¿no crees? Quiero decir, por los viejos tiempos.

Por los nuevos tiempos, también, piensa él; ella le sonríe.

Estás muy callado. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué hacías? ¿Estás bien?

La besa. Es un beso largo, lento, húmedo; la piel de ella es cálida contra la suya, aún empapada, helada; le moja la camisa, porque aún no ha terminado de secarse, y la abraza con fuerza. Para que no escape, para que no intente escapar. Mizuki no se separa, no rompe el beso; podría quedarse así para siempre, piensa Nakatsu; podría estar así eternamente.

No la suelta cuando acaba el beso; ella no intenta alejarse. Le abraza, también, justo por la cintura, y es cálida, sólida, segura.

No me has respondido, murmura. Él tarda un instante en contestar.

No estoy bien, dice. Sí que era importante, ¿sabes? Ella cierra los ojos, apoya la cabeza en su pecho. Y creo que... No sé. Creo que necesito empezar de cero. Con todo.

* * *

La desnuda despacio; no es el cuerpo que se había imaginado, no es el mismo en el que había pensado tantas veces, incluso después de saber que era mujer. Tiene pechos, pequeños, redondos; por debajo del vientre deja de ser Mizuki, el chico del que se enamoró, pero los ojos, la boca, la voz –todo lo demás, todo lo que importa– parece sacado de un sueño. Se dejan caer en la cama, se besan, se acarician; no es tan extraño, tan terrible, como había creído. Hay sudor y saliva, hay semen, sexo, gemidos y casi gritos, y Mizuki cierra los ojos al correrse y es exactamente lo que siempre quiso ver, se muerde los labios y le llama por su nombre, y no es tan difícil imaginarse a sí mismo haciendo esto cada semana, cada día, cada minuto del resto de su vida. Se corre después de ella, se deja ir, y, cuando acaban, se abrazan.

Podría estar bien, musita ella. Podría funcionar. Nakatsu cierra los ojos. Sacude la cabeza.

Quizás, murmura. Le pasa la mano por el pelo, alborotado; está preciosa, piensa, si sólo mira más arriba del cuello. Podría pasar con ella el resto de sus días.

Creo que debería marcharme, dice; le cuesta separarse de Mizuki, ahora que le tiene –la tiene– entre sus brazos. Creo que necesito... necesito pensar.

Shuichi Nakatsu nunca ha sido brillante, nunca ha sabido qué decir, qué hacer, en los momentos clave. No aguanta bien la presión; huye.

Cuando sale de casa de Mizuki, sabe que no la volverá a ver.

* * *

**Danny**


End file.
